


Fundraising

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Never let your tensai plan a fundraiser. Ever.





	Fundraising

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-12-24 08:50am to 09:00am  
> Inspiration: A scene from the movie 'Kinky Boots - These Boots Are Made for Walkin’'. No one has only the scene I used online but you'll find it inside the upload 'Kinky Boots Chapter_11-1111.mp4' by 'Melisa Guzzy'. Start point: 01:18. End point 03:41.

"This is by far the most crazy idea you ever came up with, Syusuke."

The other boy smiled innocently, finishing in the nick of time. 

"All done." He announced proudly, surveying his handiwork. "And you look absolutely stunning, Mitsu." 

Tezuka looked at his reflection once more then back to Fuji. 

"This is the very last time I will go through with something you practically badgered me - or the team - into."

"Of course, Mitsu. Promise. Now, zip them completely up and off you go. I'm sure the others need you out there. I hear the crowd is hot tonight."

Tezuka gave him one last annoyed look, zipped the - in his own opinion and never to be admitted aloud - absolutely stunning boots up and went onto the stage, walking like he had never worn something else than extremely sexy high heels in his life. 

Fuji looked after him, biting his lips before licking them appreciatively. 

Apparently, the crowd was not the only thing hot tonight.


End file.
